


Vientos de Cambio

by sunflichan



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Break Up, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflichan/pseuds/sunflichan
Summary: Un Wolfram más adulto, se da cuenta que que su relación con Yuuri era una ilusión y esta no puede seguir ya que hay otra persona en la vida de su Rey. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tristeza y el dolor de finalizar una relación de años; hay personas que desean su bien y están allí para suavizar la caída, y ayudarle a seguir adelante.  Greta siendo ya una adolescente, es un pilar en la vida de Wolf, así como lo será el Gran Sabio.Porque lo único que queda, es cambiar.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Murata Ken, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Vientos de Cambio

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos a suponer que Greta tiene 10 años cuando la adoptan en el anime.  
> No quise utilizar términos en japonés a excepción de soukoku, porque eso de decir doble negro no sonaba tan bien.

Capitulo 1: 

Se sentía el cambio de estación. 

El viento comenzaba a soplar meciendo las hojas de los árboles, susurrándoles tranquilamente que ya era tiempo de cambiar. Pronto el Castillo adquiriría esa tonalidad nostálgica que trae consigo el otoño.

—Estas distraído. — escuché decir a mi costado. Dejé de prestarle atención a los árboles y corrí mi mirada por la figura ya no tan infantil de mi acompañante. Su cabello rizado caía en cascada a mitad de su espalda e iba semirecogido con un listón azul a juego con su hermoso vestido. —¿Qué planeas hacer? — preguntó disimulando su preocupación mientras mordisqueaba los dulces que tanto le gustaban de Effe. 

—Aun no estoy tan seguro— respondí con sinceridad mirándola detenidamente. El tiempo es una cosa bastante escurridiza medité para mis adentros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Greta ya no me buscaba para que le contará historias de aventuras o cuentos de hada. Los temas de conversación comenzaron a girar en torno a sus estudios, su futuro y una que otra mención de algún chico que le había llamado la atención. 

—Aún no puedo creer que esto suceda— susurró ella dejando de lado su aperitivo mientras bajaba la mirada. 

—Creo que era algo que ya todos lo esperábamos y lo veíamos venir, solo que algunas veces se hace más fácil ignorar ciertas cosas — respondí tranquilamente mientras extendía mi mano y tomaba la de ella por sobre la mesa. —Sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho que tu sigas siendo mi hija. — añadí dejando espacio a una sonrisa verdadera. 

Algunas veces me angustiaba verla crecer tan rápido, me asustaba incluso el solo pensamiento de “un año más” porque tarde o temprano, se nos iba a adelantar. Sin embargo, no podría estar más orgulloso de todo lo que ella había logrado. Tenía la inteligencia y curiosidad de Anissina, la ensoñación e imaginación de mi madre, el corazón puro de Yuri y uno que otro de mis manierismos. 

—Lo sé. — replicó ella devolviendo la sonrisa y colocando su otra mano sobre la mía. —Pero no me parece justo, ¡y quiero enojarme con Yuuri por ser un enclenque! — una risilla escapó de mis labios al escucharla a ella llamarlo enclenque. —¡Y realmente lo estoy! Pero … más que enojada, me siento triste y hasta cierto punto ¿Traicionada?, y si yo me siento así no puedo llegar a imaginar… como has de sentirte tu Wolf— terminó diciendo mientras ejercía un poco más de presión en nuestras manos enlazadas y me miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones, que en cualquier momento comenzaban a desparramar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que nos habíamos sentado en la mesa aquella tarde.

Solté sus manos levantándome del asiento, tranquilamente me acerque a ella, la tome en mis brazos y la acune a mi pecho; como tantas veces había hecho durante estos ocho años. Y comencé a acariciar suavemente su cabello mientras mis oídos empezaban a percibir lo que innegablemente eran los sollozos de mi querida niña; porque no importa que sea una señorita de casi dieciocho años… siempre será mi pequeña y adorable Greta. 

—Tal vez debería seguir los pasos de mi madre y embarcarme en busca de un amor libre— mencioné con un dejo de diversión en mi voz, porque ciertamente; por mucho que Yuuri ya no sea mi prometido y tenga otra persona en su vida, no podía visualizarme haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Y parece que, Greta coincidía conmigo al escuchar su risa cómplice en respuesta a mi sugerencia.  
Me separé levemente de ella, levanté su barbilla para que me viera y poder limpiar sus lágrimas, ya había derramado demasiadas como para aumentar la cuota con las de mi pequeña.  
Haciendo uso de su habilidad para reproducir mis muecas y colocando todo su empeño en hacer el gesto que usualmente hago a mi madre cuando le reprendo, añadió un escandalizado —¡Wolf! — y comenzó a reír y limpiarse con la manga de su vestido las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

Así, con ella... era fácil sonreír sin esfuerzo alguno. 

El viento volvió a soplar un poco más fuerte esta vez, me moví en dirección contraria para evitar que el polvillo que se venía arrastrando encontrara lugar en mis ojos, cerrándolos momentáneamente como precaución. 

—Creo que nuestra tarde de té tendrá que verse suspendida— escuché decir a Greta con un tono molesto, abrí mis y entendí el porqué del cambio de humor de mi hija.

....Yuuri

Aun no sabía cómo procesar todo y no estaba listo para encontrármelo tan pronto, pero supongo que era algo inevitable. 

Greta comenzó a ordenar un poco y puso un par de pastelillos en una servilleta, realmente no quería quedarme a solas con él pero tal parece que me dejaría a mi suerte. 

—No necesitas marcharte— dijo penosamente Yuuri una vez estuvo cerca. 

—Realmente si debo hacerlo, además ya será hora de que vuelva a mis estudios con Gunter… con el permiso de ambos, me he de retirar— expresó ella de manera formal, tratando deliberadamente de distanciarse física y emocionalmente de su padre; algo que me causo una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad al saber que yo era el responsable de que nuestra hija estuviese experimentando sentimientos negativos hacia él, porque a pesar de todo… Yuuri la amaba incondicionalmente.

Yuuri trato de decir o agregar algo más, sin embargo, Greta ya se había levantado en un remolino apresurado de tela que era su vestido, marchándose con pasos rápidos ha los interiores del Castillo. 

Nos quedamos parados por unos momentos sin decir nada, era extraño no saber que decir o que hacer pero finalmente Yuuri tomó el coraje necesario y me preguntó —Wolf… ¿tú crees que es posible que puedas caminar conmigo unos momentos? — nerviosamente colocó su mano en su cuello, mirándome como si se estuviera alistando para una negativa. 

Siendo sincero, no deseaba hacerlo, me sentía incómodo, ¡más que incomodo!; oscilaba entre el sentimiento imperante de tratar de hacer sentir mejor a Yuuri para evitarle tristeza alguna y las ganas de querer golpearlo o incinerarlo. 

Queriendo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto comencé a caminar rápidamente, pero al notar que Yuuri no me seguía me di la vuelta y cruzando mis brazos de forma petulante y le dije —¿Vienes o no? —

Trotó hasta alcanzarme y comenzamos a caminar lado a lado sin prisa y a paso lento, no había un sendero predestinado, simplemente íbamos caminando, en silencio. 

La verdad no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que Yuuri habló nuevamente —¿Greta me odia verdad? no la culparía si lo hiciera — dijo en tono derrotado, llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y por momentos pateaba alguna pequeña roca con su zapato. 

—Debes darle chance a que pueda aceptar las cosas, pero no te odia, obviamente me quiere más a mi porque soy su padre favorito, pero no te odia— dije casualmente tratando aligerar el ambiente. Era esa pequeña parte masoquista de mi ser que, a pesar de todo, deseaba evitar ver a Yuuri sufrir, y si debía poner una fachada para ello, pues que así fuese. 

Él se rió quedamente, pero la risa no llego hasta sus ojos. —¿Y tú? — preguntó casi inaudiblemente, parando en seco frente a uno de los árboles inmensos que se encontraban en el margen de los muros del castillo, ¿tanto habíamos recorrido ya? 

—¿Yo qué? — le espeté, deteniéndome para verlo de frente.

—¿Me odias? — preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de falsedad en la respuesta que le fuese a dar. 

Sentía que mi corazón era demasiado grande en esos momentos porque sonaba tanto y tan fuerte que pensé que podía salirse de mi pecho. Hacía frio, pero sentía como el fuego de mi elemento se revolvía en mi interior nuevamente. 

—Dudo que haya alguien en este mundo que pueda odiarte Yuuri— respondí ligeramente y retomé mi andar, pero su mano tomó mi brazo y me detuvo. 

—Eso no responde mi pregunta Wolf— respondió desesperado clavando sus ojos en los míos. Suspiré cancinamente, cuanto me odiaba a mí mismo por no poder evitar el pensamiento involuntario de querer que sus ojos se quedaran conmigo, solo viéndome a mi… prestándome atención … amándome. 

Pero eso no era posible, no de la manera en que yo lo deseaba. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Yuuri sentía afecto hacia mí, se preocupaba por mí y no deseaba hacerme daño; y, sin embargo, saber todo eso… terminaba doliendo aún más. Porque no podía forzarlo a darme algo que no podía sentir él por voluntad propia. 

Cogí su mano que se prensaba en mi brazo y la retiré de su lugar, no con desdén o malicia; más como un animal cauteloso. — Yuuri… — Comencé diciendo, haciendo una leve pausa tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de expresar mi sentir sin dejarme llevar. —Eres mi rey, el padre de mi hija, mi ex prometido— dije enumerando y dejando una media sonrisa al decir lo último, mientras él formaba una expresión de dolor en su rostro ya no tan juvenil. —Pero, sobre todo… comprendo que eres un amigo invaluable … ¿Cómo podría odiarte? Sin embargo, no negaré sentirme herido— dije mientras sentía como mi caja torácica parecía ir disminuyendo de tamaño, ¿Por qué mi corazón hacia tanto ruido allí dentro? —Tuviste tantas oportunidades de hacer las cosas bien, sin embargo; no lo hiciste, y creo … no. — negué con la cabeza y fruncí el cejo —pienso con total seguridad; que no merecía darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo de la forma en la que sucedió— añadí, cruzando mis brazos frente a mi pecho y mirando a Yuuri con enfado contenido. 

—Wolf… siento mucho ser y comportarme como el enclenque que siempre me has dicho que soy en este asunto— dijo él sin apartar la mirada. —Si pudiera cambiar las cosas de alguna manera, créeme que lo haría, si pudiera retroceder, aunque sea un par de días en el pasado… — 

—Un par de días no serían suficientes— le espeté interrumpiéndolo, a lo que él solo pudo apretar sus labios en derrota. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuri llevaba ya ocho años gobernando sobre Shin Makoku. De los cuales, los primeros cinco los dedicó a mejorar las condiciones y términos de las relaciones diplomáticas entre los Mazoku y los Humanos. Esto llevó su tiempo, Yuuri sacrificó su valioso tiempo en la tierra con su familia y amigos para estar más comprometido con su causa: Un reinado pacífico donde ambas razas pudieran convivir y cooperar mutuamente. 

Para ello, utilizando la ayuda de Gwendal y Gunter, se crearon leyes estrictas para los Mazokus; que posteriormente los gobernantes de las tierras humanas, siguieron como ejemplo. Se instalaron consulados como los llamaba Yuuri donde se podía encontrar personal designado por los reyes; para tener un mayor control de forma radial de ambos bandos. Un ejemplo de esto era el trato que se había hecho con Flynn; cerca de la plaza central de Shin Makoku, se encontraba el consulado de Caloría y a cambio nosotros teníamos un lugar estipulado en aquel país cerca de la zona mercante, lo que favorecía en nuestro caso los tratados de comercio y exportación de bienes. 

Todo eso no fue fácil, y le tomó justamente cinco años para poder darse por satisfecho. Para esos momentos, aun seguíamos comprometidos, o eso quería creer. Realmente no había pensado que cuando anulé nuestro compromiso en aquel entonces, lo había hecho de forma oficial y por cuenta propia decidí que seguíamos comprometidos. Sin embargo, Yuuri nunca me abofeteó nuevamente frente a testigos para poder constatar que el compromiso seguía vigente, y aun así él me dejo seguir con aquella farsa. Debí haberme dado cuenta entonces, que todo aquello no era mas que fantasías en mi cabeza y la incapacidad de mi Rey de manejar asuntos personales, pero como dicen... algunas veces la ignorancia es felicidad. 

Luego de esos cinco años, el que creí era mi prometido, decide retomar sus viajes frecuentes a su mundo. 

Los períodos en los que pasaba en Shin Makoku se volvieron más cortos y esporádicos. La excusa siempre era que su ausencia no se sentía, Gwendal hacia un excelente trabajo como encargado del Reino y Greta estaba al cuidado de su otro padre adoptivo. Y el quería terminar de experimentar ciertas vivencias que sólo la tierra le podía ofrecer. 

Mi subconsciente sabía que había algo que no estaba del todo bien, pero conscientemente decidí ignorarlo, pensándolo en retrospectiva… tal vez era injusto de mi parte culpar de todo esto sólo a Yuuri. 

Hace tres días atrás, Yuuri había regresado a Shin Makoku después de ausentarse por casi tres meses completos. 

En general todo trascurrió como cualquier otro día, con la única novedad de que el Rey estaba en su oficina haciendo lo posible por ponerse al día con solicitudes y cuestiones que Gwendal simplemente no podía llevar a cabo. Cenamos en familia y nos quedamos un tiempo extra mimando a Greta y contándole entre los dos, sobre el viaje que habíamos realizado en su ausencia. Sin más llego la noche, y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, mientras nos preparábamos con nuestros respectivos atuendos, Yuuri comentaba emocionado la trama de una película que había ido a ver. Me limite a escuchar y sonreír pues no quería prestar atención a esa pequeña espinita que algunas veces me invadía cuando mencionaba ciertos eventos, sabía que había algo allí pero no lograba identificar el qué y aun no quería explotar mi burbuja de fantasía. Me senté en la cama viendo a Yuuri moverse de un lado a otro, con su interminable energía de siempre, sin embargo, no pude evitar rumiar el pensamiento recurrente, de porqué siempre que hablaba de sus “aventuras” en su mundo, extrañamente no mencionaba ser acompañado por nadie, no parecía tan divertido hacer tantas cosas por su cuenta. En mas de alguna ocasión le consulté preocupado sobre sus amistades, pero simplemente cambiaba de tema o comenzaba a hablar del equipo de béisbol o utilizaba como última instancia a Murata. 

—¡Wolf! ¡lo olvidaba! Mamá te ha mandado un par de dulces de temporada, ya sabes; porque a ti te gustan los dulces— dijo Yuuri riendo casualmente, vaciando el contenido del morral que andaba en esa ocasión. 

Cuando cayeron las cosas a la cama, algo llamó mi atención. Ya sabía lo que era una fotografía, teníamos incluso una de nosotros dos y Greta, la cual atesoraba y tenía enmarcada en una parte de la habitación. 

Cogí la fotografía que había salido volando de entre sus cosas y la tomé con mis manos. Instantáneamente Yuuri dejo de moverse, podría jurar que incluso dejó de respirar por un par de minutos por el silencio ensordecedor que se apodero de la habitación. 

Lo mire a los ojos sin decir nada, quería que fuese el quien dijera algo. 

—Wolf… eso... yo, verás … quería comentártelo… — realmente él no sabía ni que decir, no iba contarme nada, de haberlo querido hacer, lo habría hecho antes. 

—¿De verdad lo ibas a hacer? — pregunté evitando dar alguna inflexión en mi voz, no deseaba quebrantar la imagen que había logrado crear de mí mismo. Me había despojado de mi título de pequeño lord egoísta, y a pesar de que la situación daba lugar a viejos hábitos, me negaba a ceder.

—… no sabía cómo hacerlo sin herirte— respondió Yuuri sincero acercándose a mi 

—No des otro paso Yuuri— dije cortando de golpe sus movimientos, la luz de las candelas danzaba agitadamente, y era lo único que revelaba realmente como me encontraba en ese momento. 

—La conocí por un amigo del equi— 

—No quiero escucharlo— espeté con más fuerza de lo que era necesario, realmente no quería escucharlo.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque a Yuuri, cegado por el sentimiento de traición que me embargaba extendí mi mano y con fuerza estampe la fotografía en su pecho desequilibrándolo y haciendo que se cayera al suelo. No me quede para ayudarlo a levantarse, ni mucho menos escuchar sus disculpas. Sé que comenzó a gritar mi nombre en un intento de que regresara y habláramos las cosas. Pero no podía seguir allí, no cuando había visto lo que vi. Una desconocida compartiendo una bufanda con él. Mirándose mutuamente, de la forma en la que siempre había tenido la esperanza que Yuuri me miraría a mí; la tenía abrazada de la cintura con un brazo, y con su otra mano tenia entrelazada la de ella, pegadas a su pecho… al lado de su corazón. Era una imagen que difícilmente podía pasar como "sólo amigos". 

Salí de la habitación a paso rápido, y terminé corriendo hacia los jardines. No había otro lugar al que pudiera ir en esos momentos. 

No sentí como las piedras del suelo rasgaban la piel sensible de mis pies descalzos, tampoco como el viento golpeaba mi cara y el frío perforaba mis pulmones. Lo único que sentía era el incesante tamborilero de mi desenfrenado corazón y las lágrimas que resbalaban sin mi permiso. 

Pare unos momentos, y me escondí entre unos arbustos que proyectaban una sombra. Me senté y abracé mis piernas escondiendo mi rostro entre ellas, me sentía extrañamente entumecido pero mi pecho no dejaba de doler, en esos momentos no podía explicar si era a causa del clima o de mi propia inestabilidad emocional.

Al cabo de un rato, escuché unos pasos acercarse en mi dirección, apreté más mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas en un intento en vano de reducirme y desaparecer. 

Los pasos se quedaron frente a mí, no quería levantar la cabeza y mirar quién era. Pero al sentir una sábana posicionarse alrededor de mis hombros, abrí mis ojos de golpe y levanté la vista. 

Un par de ojos negros me miraban con simpatía. 

—Alteza…— susurré y odié lo frágil que mi voz se escuchó. 

—¿Me permite sentarme a su lado Von Bielefeld? — preguntó calmadamente como si fuese una tarde de primavera y me estuviera preguntando sobre el clima. 

Relajé los músculos de mis brazos y me obligué a limpiar las lágrimas que seguían corriendo libres. No articulé palabra alguna pero tampoco di alguna negativa, por lo tanto; su Alteza el Gran Sabio, se posicionó a mi costado derecho. 

No me había percatado de cuanto frío sentía hasta el momento en el que pude sentir la calidez del cuerpo al lado mío. Fue entonces que me embargo otro sentimiento. 

Parecía que me encontraba en una rueda de emociones que daban vueltas y vueltas sin decidirse por que sentir o no. 

Su Alteza me miró y sonrió. Paso su brazo por mi espalda y aferró su mano en mi hombro izquierdo, creando una fuente de calor inmediata que traspasaba la sábana que acababa de colocarme. Quien diría que aquella acción iba a desencadenar una serie de sollozos y una mayor cantidad de lágrimas de las que pensé podría producir. 

Lloré sin restricciones y hasta que ya no quedó nada más. 

Lloré porque me sentía dolorosamente traicionado y triste… lloré y gemí por ser tan estúpido, por engañarme a mí mismo, pero, por encima de todo sentimiento; lloré por la esperanza e ilusión irreal que ese día se había desvanecido. 

Dejé descaradamente que su Alteza me consolara, algo extraño, porque en realidad no hizo nada más que sostenerme en sus brazos mientras yo desembocaba todo lo que sentía en un llanto incontrolado. 

Al cabo de un tiempo, comenzó a emanar maryouku hacia mí. Se sentía cálido, e hizo que me fuese calmando poco a poco y sin proponérmelo mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pesadamente. 

—Es hora de descansar— susurró en mi oído, y fue lo último que mi mente consciente percibió antes de caer totalmente rendido en un sueño profundo. 

Cuando volví a adquirir conciencia de mi entorno me di cuenta que me encontraba en una de las camillas de la estación de enfermería de Gissela. 

Parecía como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, pero sabia que no podía ser mas real que el hecho de respirar. 

Me levanté con una sensación incomoda, no me sentía enfermo, pero no me sentía yo por así decirlo. Era un sentimiento extraño de despersonalización, de estar, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Sentía mi cuerpo, alguien había sanado las heridas de mis pies. El dolor de mi pecho había disminuido y mi corazón latía a su ritmo normal. El aire entraba y salía de mis pulmones sin sentir que se me perforaban. Sentía el frio del suelo y la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, pero nada más. En general, no había dolor.

Realmente no quedó nada más, pensé fugazmente. 

Alguien había colocado un cambio de ropa en uno de los estantes al lado de la cama y sin realmente estar consciente de mis acciones comencé a cambiarme de forma mecánica, tome la camisa blanca y me la coloqué, abroche los botones frontales y los de la manga. Seguí con el pantalón café, las medias y las botas. No era mi usual uniforme azul, pero no pensé nada al respecto y simplemente proseguí con la siguiente tarea a mano, cogí un cuenco de agua y enjuagué mi cara. Tomé la toalla y me sequé con cuidado. 

Intente peinarme con las yemas de mis dedos, pero el viento había revuelto tanto mi cabello la noche anterior que era imposible desenredar las hebras sin un peine. Así que lo dejé estar. 

Cuando me dirigía a la puerta, esta se abrió antes de que pudiera tomar el pomo de la puerta. No tuve tiempo de procesar nada cuando unos delgados brazos se ciñeron a mí. Greta me abrazaba como si de no hacerlo me perdería.

No sabía que otra cosa hacer más que devolver el abrazo, menos ferviente a como mi hija me lo estaba dando, pero me sentí agradecido de poder percibir algo aparte de mi enajenación al mundo. Noté por el rabillo del ojo que algo se movía tras de ella, y mi mirada se dirigió a la figura que se encontraba parada frente a nosotros. 

—¡Yo! Von Bielefeld, espero ya se encuentre bien— dijo alegremente su Alteza, sin tomar en cuenta que tenía a mi hija en brazos llorando y yo… yo no sabía realmente que estaba pasando, pero un leve sonrojo se apodero en mis mejillas al recordar el espectáculo que había hecho de mi frente al Gran Sabio, algo que no paso de ser percibido por la risilla que soltó el pelinegro cuando noto el carmín de mis mejillas. 

Greta se separó de mí y puso sus manos en cada cachete que aún se encontraba rojo por la vergüenza. —Wolfram, ¡no me vuelvas a preocupar así! — exigió Greta en uno de mis ademanes petulantes, algo que simplemente me hizo sonreír. Creo que aún no sabe el poder que ejerce sobre su pobre padre y el infinito amor que sentía por ella. 

—No era mi intención preocuparte— Dije sonriendo y tomando sus manos de mis mejillas. 

—Sir Von Bielefeld, lastimosamente su aventura nocturna no cayó muy bien a su salud. Cuando perdió la conciencia comenzó a mostrar signos de fiebre, por ello lo he traído con Gissela— explicó el Gran Sabio sin dejar en ningún momento de sonreír y manejarse con tranquilidad. Miré más afuera, y me di cuenta que era posiblemente pasada la hora de almuerzo. 

Después de intercambiar cordialidades, su alteza se retiró; no sin antes expresar su oferta de pasar un par de días en el templo de Shinou, igual así le ayudaba con los quehaceres que siempre se acumulaban en su regreso. Asentí e hice una profunda reverencia, estaba extremadamente agradecido con él; no solo por la oferta de tener la posibilidad de escapar un par de días de los ojos curiosos y los constantes rumores del castillo; sino por haber estado allí cuando necesité de alguien. 

El día transcurrió ficticiamente normal, Greta estuvo conmigo durante la mayor parte del tiempo y fue por ella que me di cuenta como siguió el curso de los eventos transcurridos, mientras yo dormía.

Al parecer Yuuri comenzó a buscarme una vez se repuso del shock, y envió algunos soldados a buscarme, cosa que hizo que los habitantes del castillo despertaran con el ajetreo.  
En esos momentos no quedó de otra, más que informarles a mis hermanos el por qué había desaparecido para que comprendieran lo importante que era encontrarme. La noche ya estaba avanzada y todos ya estaban cansados, Greta que había sido la última en despertar por la conmoción en el castillo no se decidía que imperaba más en ella, si el enojo hacia Yuuri o su preocupación hacia mí, sobre todo porque quien le explicó lo que pasaba finalmente, había sido Lasagna. Expresnado con igual molestía que no había podido confrontar a Yuuri hasta los momentos sobre lo ocurrido. 

La mayoría de los residentes del Castillo al enterarse de lo sucedido realmente no expresaron asombro, como dije; yo era el único que se estaba engañando aquí. 

Al parecer al cabo de un par de horas después apareció el Gran Sabio conmigo en brazos, Yuuri se apresuró y quiso llevarme a la recamara, pero según lo que Doria le contó a Greta por la mañana, su alteza negó con la cabeza y solicitó se me llevara con Gissela ya que estaba presentando alteraciones en mi estado físico. 

Al parecer la explicación que me había dado su Alteza, había sido a medias, más que el viento de otoño haciendo estragos en mi salud; lo que realmente causo mi malestar fue el descontrol de mi maryoku al intentar contenerlo y controlarlo estaba extenuando las fuerzas de mi cuerpo. 

Al pensar sobre ello, entendí porque el Gran Sabio había comenzado a liberar su maryoku, estaba intentando canalizar el mío a través del suyo. 

Una vez Greta me contase todo lo ocurrido y cuan preocupada había estado por mí, comenzó a hablar del nuevo invento de Anissina, en un esfuerzo por hacerme sentir bien y brindarme la bendición de la normalidad entre ella y yo, simplemente sentados en el jardín. 

Para mi suerte, Yuuri no apareció, y la verdad es que también lo estaba evitando. Fui relegado de mis deberes por unos días, así que no tenía ningún asunto pendiente a mano. Me encontré a varias personas del castillo: mis hermanos, mi madre, Gunter… Gissela, quien se tomó personalmente a la tarea de checar mi salud cada que podía, sin necesidad de hacerlo ya que físicamente hablando me encontraba bien; pero era mi amiga, una buena amiga y sabía que estaba preocupada por mí. Nadie mencionó nada de lo sucedido, y agradecía que no me hicieran preguntas, pero sus miradas de lástima no ayudaban del todo. 

Tener tanto tiempo libre me ayudo a calmarme, y pensar mejor las cosas. Pensé que el dolor se había ido con todo lo que había llorado, sin embargo, solo fue una bendita para mitigarlo. Me dolía recordar la imagen de Yuuri con otra persona que no era yo; pero tener tantas personas brindándome su apoyo a su manera, me hacía sentir levemente mejor. 

Así llegó la noche. Tomé residencia en una de las habitaciones de la enfermería de Gissela. Y ella se quedó conmigo sin siquiera solicitárselo, simplemente lo hizo por voluntad propia.  
Al cabo de un tiempo mientras Gissela me informaba sobre los nuevos avances en el ámbito de la curación, Yozak hizo su aparición; entrando en la habitación deliberadamente y sin esperar invitación a pasar. En algun momento quiso traer a colación el tema de Yuuri, sin embargo; Gissela en su modo sargento lo reprendió, sin nada mas que discutir y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, comenzamos a jugar cartas y beber un licor dulce que Gissela tenía escondido para “momentos especiales”. 

A pesar de sentir ligeramente mas pesada mi alma, me estaba riendo y divirtiendo. 

Cuando por fin iba ganándole una partida a Yozak, alguien más tocó la puerta de la habitación. No negaré que sentí un vuelco en el corazón y un miedo irracional de que, quien tocase la puerta fuese Yuuri. 

Pero era el otro soukoku, el Gran Sabio; que al igual que Yozak no espero invitación a pasar y tomó asiento en un banco frente a mí. Respiré aliviado y Yozak volvió a repartir las cartas mientras Gissela repartía otra ronda de la bebida misteriosa. Sentía la mirada de su Alteza, analizando cada una de mis interacciones como si tratara de descifrar que era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero llegó un punto en el que ya ninguno de los tres estaba tan lúcido. Improvisamos unas bolsas de dormir con algunas sábanas en el suelo y tiramos parte de las almohadas. Y sin más preparación que esa, terminamos todos dormidos. Jamás habría pensado en una combinación más extraña para hacer una fiesta de pijamas, como le dice Greta, y a pesar de que una vez mi cabeza hubo tocado la almohada, un par de lágrimas volvieron a salir de su confinamiento… no había sido un mal día, esa era la meta ¿un día a la vez no?

Al día siguiente fui despertado por el Gran Sabio, al parecer los demás ya habían levantado y ya estaban en sus labores. Menos nosotros dos, me incorporé y lo miré sin escrúpulos; realmente el tiempo para los humanos pasa relativamente rápido, en estos ocho años apenas y tuve un cambio… pero Greta y Yuuri si lo habían tenido, y ahora que me fijaba en su alteza, me daba cuenta que él también había cambiado un poco. Mi mirada curiosa se topó al final de mis cavilaciones con una simple sonrisa por su parte. 

—Realmente Shibuya puede ser un tonto cuando lo desea— soltó él sin preámbulo ni advertencia. Decir que no me sorprendió su comentario seria mentir, abrí los ojos en señal de sorpresa y me espabilé un poco.

—Si no fuese así, no sería nuestro enclenque Rey que todo queremos— respondí mientras ocupaba mis manos y mi atención en recoger parte del desorden que habíamos dejado, sino Dacascos tendría que hacer doble trabajo.

—Por cierto, Sir Von Bielefeld; ha pasado Doria hace unos momentos manifestando que la princesa lo espera en el jardín de siempre, dice que tiene dulces y un nuevo té de Caloría. — 

Sonreí al escuchar eso, era casi nuestro ritual sagrado. Ambos teníamos cierta tendencia a un diente dulce, y compartir el té mientras hablábamos de las buenas nuevas o no tan buenas y no tan nuevas, era lo que nos había hecho más cercanos. —Tendré que apresurarme a vestirme entonces, si no le molesta su Alteza, me retiro. — Dije mientras comenzaba a tomar ciertas cosas de la cómoda con mayor agilidad. 

—Wolfram— vociferó mi nombre, lo cual hizo que inmediatamente me detuviera y lo volteara a ver dedicándole mi atención absoluta, nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, la expresión de su rostro era de total calma a pesar de lo imperativo que había sonado hace unos segundos. —Shibuya es un tonto, pero no de malas intenciones… no ha sido su mejor movida, pero no dude que el aprecio que siente por usted, es real. — terminó diciendo, mientras salía de la habitación sin esperar alguna replica de mi parte. 

Unos momentos después pude salir de mi estupor y dirigí mis pasos al lavabo, para alistarme. 

Me encaminé a los jardines del castillo sin algún otro percance meditando levemente en las palabras y acciones del soukoku, tomé asiento frente a Greta quien trataba de lucir como una adulta sabia cuando en realidad era una bola de nerviosismo. 

Me contó sobre la nueva infusión de té que había ayudado a Effe a preparar y como ésta se había comprometido a enseñarle a Greta a hornear las tartaletas que tanto nos gustaban. 

Era simplemente estar aquí, así… un bálsamo para mi corazón. 

Desvíe mi mira hacia los árboles, realmente estaba haciendo viento, tal parece que el otoño realmente se venía antes de temporada.

Se sentía el cambio de estación…

**Author's Note:**

> Hace poco comencé a ver nuevamente Kyou Kara Maou... porque bueno Covid-19 y la cuarentena, dan lugar a mucho tiempo libre.  
> Y fue diferente verla ya más adulta a cuando salió. A mi parecer Wolf tiene un cambio durante la serie y creció como personaje (al igual que Yuuri), sin embargo... siguen llamándolo wagamama puu... y me pareció tan incorrecto que tuve que quedarme en el capitulo 83, (porque odio a Saralegui y no quería llegar a ese arco) y comenzar a escribir desde mi punto de vista un Wolf más adulto, con su carácter indómito pero con mayor control de sí mismo. Además de que amo la relación de él con Greta y bueno, que siempre me ha parecido interesante el Murata x Wolfram.


End file.
